Processor
by Magnumenforce
Summary: A high powered Processor have been stolen, but there is more than meets the eye. KIGO
1. BOOTUP

-SHEGO-

"SHEGO!, Where is the central processing unit, you stole from NGC University?" hear I the blue moron yell through the intercom. I pushed the button, for reply. "Last time I saw it, was when you installed it, in your doomsday machine a hour ago" I said, and removed my hand from the intercom interface.

"Shego, I asked for TWO of them, you came back with ONE"

"You asked for a END 486DX, supercomputer central processor unit. Please note that you said A, not a pair"

"The D in DX means Dual, meaning that it needs another one to function"

"How the hell should I have know it, if you did´t tell me?"

"I though that you was smart enough to know that"

"Did you just say that I was not smart enough to work here?!"

I know that I hit him in that way, he will now try not to anger me no more.

"Em, No. Of course not, Shego. I only meant that you was not smar... No, wrong words. em. I was not smart enough to tell you to pick two up, when you went stealing it."

I had him in my hand again, "Yeah, you are the stupid one in this"

"Now, Shego, would you do me a favor and go back and steal another one for me?"

"No"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. I will not do you that favor"

"But in your contract..."

"Read on page 2, line 4: after an argument, The contractor, may refuse to do favors, work and/or similar things."

"I really hate your contract"

"Besides, if I go after your computer part, Princess will turn up either here of at the University"

"But I really need that processor, and the henchmen is more stupid, that buffoon, Possible is always carrying around with"

"You know that everyone on the compound can hear this?"

"Em, everyone is always doing a good job" he sounded more nervous now.

"You could get one of your friends to do it for you"

"And I am guessing the you will just manicure your gloves until Kim Possible is coming?"

"Just concentrate on finding someone to steal that processor"

And after that he did not reply, so i was guessing that he would now look for someone to take that processor.

-POSSIBLE-

"What is the sitch, Wade?" I respond after the Kimmunicator had biped.

"The NGC University in Silicon Valley, had a break-in, and guessed who the cameras picked up?"

Ron looked over my shoulder and whispered "Shego"

"That´s right, but that is not all" replied the computer nerd.

"Go on"

"There was only one thing stolen, a processor for supercomputers"

"So Drakken is building a supercomputer, huh?" I asked

"Yeah, but this processor is made to require 2 of them, but there was only stolen one"

"So there is expected another break in, soon?"

"As it looks like, yes"

"Can you get us a ride?"

"Already on it´s way" was the answer that came from the laid back nerd.

"Thanks Wade" was my answer before I turn the Kimmunicator off, and I looked at Ron. Our relationship is set on hold for a while because I wanted to know if Ron is the right one for me. He was okay with that, on the condition that if I meet a person I liked more than him. I need to tell him who. The same thing is also for him, but he have not mention anyone for now.

"So, we´re going to Silicon Valley, huh?" asked the blonde boy. I nodded, where after a loud "Booyah! " was the reply.

I smiled. Yeah, Ron is probably the right one for me.

-DRAKKEN-

"But I really need that chip" I said and tried to look as adorable I could.

"Seriously, cousin. There is no way in hell, I am going to steal another computer for you, seriously Remember last time?"

Why did Eddie have to bring that one up again.

"It´s only the processor you need to steal"

"You didn´t answer my question, seriously"

"I do remember last time" i replied in a deep, angry almost a whisper tone. "But you are the last hope I got"

"Seriously? I don´t have time for that. I have to steal a prototype race car from a group of Japanese engineers. seriously" he said and turned off his end of the video communication we where using.

"Goddammit. He was my last hope. Killigan is training golf the rest of the month, Monkey Fist is in Africa looking for an old monkey artifact, DNAmy am i not going to call, The Seniors is still in jail, Dementor is busy with an unknown project and Eddie is planning to rob a car from Japan" I said to myself and looked at the lone processor

"And I can not copy it, because I will destroy it before I know the half of it´s secretes"

I looked at my billboard for see if there was anyone else I could call. After looking at it in ten minutes, I turned away. There was no one.

"WHY! Why is the world so cruel at me?" I yelled and wide my arms out and accidental hit my arm against my billboard causing it fall down. "Oh no"

I began on picking it up again and inserting all the pictures and business cards up when I saw a business card, that was hiding behind another picture, that reads:

Jack Hench

CEO at HenchCo.

Specializing in Henchmen and Equipment

There was a number below that. I hate that guy just as much as he hates me. I don´t like hes high prices, but in this situation, there will not be another way around it.

I dialed in the number in to my voice communication program and press the accept button, and wait to someone would pick it up.

Shortly after there was sound in the other end.

"HenchCo. Beatrice Henderson, secretary for Mr. Jack Hench. How can I help you?"

"um, Yes, Hallo. I want to make a appointment with Mr. Hench as soon as possible. When can I see him?"

"Tomorrow at 11:00 AM is that a good time for you?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"And your name is?"

"Dr. Drakken"

"And what is this meeting about?"

"It would be about a new henchman"

"Okay. You have now an appointment with Mr. Hench, tomorrow at 11 AM. Make sure that you will be there in time. The address is on the card. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. that would be everything"

"Okay. Have a good day"

"You too"

She hung up.

I turned off the computer I was using a leaved my lab.

-POSSIBLE-

"Whauu" was the only sound Ron made while professor Warwick was showing us around the NGC University.

We stopped at the CPU labs, and pro. Warwick turn towards us. "And here is where we was experimenting with new architectures and processors"

"Was?" I asked.

"Until the robbery"

"Can we see where the rest of the processors is?"

"Sure. It´s this way"

He walked inside of the lab and we followed him. He stopped at withe closet, that had both an eye scanner and a finger scanner. He scanned both his finger and his eye simultaneously and a green light appeared on the door, and he opened it. Inside there was twenty black boxes in the size of a small shoebox. He took one box out. One the led it said:

Extreme-series N 486 Dual-Crossing Experiment Processors

He took the led off showing nine large computer chips, lying in two rows with five processors in the soft Styrofoam, leaving an empty space in one of the rows where that should at been a processor.

"Is there anymore" I asked where after he choke his head

"We only made ten because there was enough for us for quite awhile"

Ron raised his hand like if he was in class.

"So have many of these CPUs is required to make a supercomputer?"

"two"

"hundred?"

"No just two, even though the most powerful supercomputer is using over 18 thousand AMD Opterons and another 18 thousand Nvidia Teslas, but we only need two of these for the same power" was the answer from the professor.

Ron froze. For the last couple of weeks, he have trying to understand the computer world. This just destroyed his world by the looks.

I choose to ask a question that I know was not going to be like I would have it to going down better.

"How about splitting up the CPUs?"

The professor looked oddly at me.

" What do you mean?"

"I mean you only have the ones you will be using here and I have the rest hided at my place, so when Shego is coming again, she will go home empty-handed"

He looked at me with a look that was in between of sadness and anger.

"There is no way that these CPUs is leaving the University. Besides you will be going on more missions until you catch this Shego and if you do, you will still be running around with 1.21 billion dollars worth of CPUs"

Ron passed out over hearing the price for the CPUs.

"But You need me to guard these processors, and I still need my education. Ron can go back to his college back in Upperton" I replied.

He returned to his normal facial expression.

"Where is it you are get your exam?" he asked.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because we can set you up with your private classroom with a direct live stream from your own college or University, so you can both be guarding the processors and still keeping up with your classes"

I began to think. Is was the first time I actually be during both school at missions.


	2. FINDING BOOTMGR

-SHEGO-

This is odd. Drakken haven´t been calling me or banging on my door with a bad excuse. I looked at the clock that the computer was displaying. 10 PM in California. If everything had gone in the way it used to, I was already at the University, planing out where they might have hided the damn processors, fighting Princess, flee from the University with one of the processors and handing it over to Drakken, so I could go back to survey the compound and Princess´s devices, that her nerdy little friend is always giving her.

I looked at the CCTV screens, looking for something unusual, like a lonely pair of cargo pants, a naked rodent or something like that. But no. There was nothing. Nothing.

I looked at the corner of the room. There stood my appreciated item. My 1989 Fender Stratocaster Strat Plus guitar, and it´s amplifier. I set the automatic alarm to sound if there was any activity in the surrounding area. After the alarm gave me the confirmation sound, I turned around and went over to my guitar, turning the amplifier on, took a seat next to the amplifier. Finally, some time alone to practice. What should I start with? I know. Losing my religion. Yeah, that would be a good song to start with. I picked up the guitar, and began playing.

-DRAKKEN-

I was on the way to my private quarters when my phone began ringing.

"um, Hello" was what I could reply with since it was a hidden number.

"Is this Dr. Drakken?" a manly voice replied

I stepped inside of my private quarters. "Who´s asking?"

"Jack Hench"

"Hi Mr. Hench, I thought that we was going to talk tomorrow..."

"Shut up. That was exactly what I call you about" He didn´t sounded too happy about my appointment

"huh?" I didn´t know what to say.

"We don´t have the same way of looking at the prices of my company. If you don´t come with a serious price for whatever you´re looking for, don´t even bother showing up tomorrow"

"If I say a place between 1 and 10 million for a contract with a mercenary"

The was a short pause, before Jack replied with: "Please, come tomorrow. I will have some people that might interest you"

"Sounds good. I see you tomorrow at 11?" I said.

"Yes, yes of course. See you at my office tomorrow"

I disconnected the phone call and put the phone back in my pocket. I began hearing music playing. Probably Shego who´s practicing her guitar playing. Well, it helped that I gave her some time off now and then.

-POSSIBLE-

"I did not thought that this was possible" was what Ron could say after that the professor had set us up in a classroom.

It had almost everything we could need. Two computers, each hooked up to two monitors. There was also two "bedrooms", two beds with each a night stand, separate by some room dividers. They even manage to get us our own kitchen. Well, maybe kitchen is too much a word for it. It was basically just a sink, a fridge, a microwave oven and a kettle.

The professor turned to me

"You will get a safe for keeping the processors within your secure reach. The bathroom is down the hall, second door to the right after the cafeteria, both for boys and girls. I hope this will be all, miss. Possible and Mr. Stoppable. Is there any questions?" he asked, and Ron raised his hand.

The professor sighed. He was getting tired of Ron´s questions. "Yes, Mr. Stoppable?"

Ron took his hand down again. "Um, yes, um I am on my collage football team, and I need to do my practice, so my question is: when and where do your football team practice?" he said.

"We do not have a football team. We have only eSports teams and an Airsoft team for the extremists, but nothing else" was the professors answer.

"Um, okay, um. What games do the eSports teams play?"

"They play Starcraft and Counter Strike. Why do you ask? Do you want to practice with them?"

"If they played Zombapalooza, so yes, but since they don´t play that games, so I was wondering about the airsoft team, if I could join them?" That would be Ron´s last question of the day. I could see that on both him and the professor.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Stoppable. I will sign you up for the team. You just have to meet up at the airsoft classroom tomorrow at 5 PM. You will then meet the team, get your equipment and then they will teach you the basics." said the professor and grinded his hands together in satisfaction.

"Is there anymore questions?" he asked and Ron shocked his head. The professor looked at me.

"No, professor. There is no more questions." I said and I sat in front of my computer. He said goodnight and leaved the room.

Ron walked over to his bed and laid down and it looked like he began to sleep. I turned on the computer and after about ten seconds, it was turned on and was ready to be used. I took the kimmunucater and it´s USB connection cable and hooked it up to the PC. The computer had 4 different internet browsers installed: Safari, Internet Explorer, Google Chrome and Firefox. I guessed that they didn´t know what browser I would be using a then decided that they would just installed the main ones, and I could then choose what I would be using.

I opened Chrome and connected to the kimmunicater. I then connected to the cameras that was hidden at Drakken´s lair. I then browsed through them until I founded the ones for Shego´s rooms. I spotted her, sitting in corner of her surveillance room, playing her electric guitar. She looked tired, but happy. There was something about Shego and the guitar, like if that was a part of her. I kinda wished that there was installed microphones in the lair, so I could hear her play. I couldn´t help thinking about, if she is also spying on me, like I do on her.

I have two reasons to being spying on her. The first one is obvious, It is for making sure, that she ain´t doing any trouble behind our backs, nut if that was the only reason, I would have Wade looking after her, in his nerd cave, but there is a reason more. I like her. Not like lover, but as a friend. Ever since she was Miss Go, I had this felling. That we could be good friends. But I don´t know if she likes me at all, I have never asked her. I have always thought about asking her, but have not found the time and place. Eighter she is in jail or with Drakken or I have to be doing something else like university or mission. I have promised myself that I would get the time and place before my twentieth birthday. That is in 4 months, so I may have the time if I am lucky.

I turned of the computer and walked over to my bed. Looked like any dormitory bed, but with a standard looking blankets. I took my equipment off and slipped myself under the blankets. Some time passed before I felt asleep

-SHEGO-

"And this is for the love of my life"

I said like I was playing at a concert. I know it was stupid, but one of my biggest dreams is still to be known as a great musician. I looked down. My guitar looked like the same, and I began to count to 4 before I began playing. Even though I have only practicing this song five times, I could still hit the nodes like if it was the nine thousand time I played it. I closed my eyes and let my hands and the guitar to do the work. When time came, I began to sing. My voice followed the guitar, just like my old man used to teach me. When I reached the chorus, my voice took over the song

"Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind. "

This song was touching me very emotional. I began fighting myself to not stop the song and begin to cry. I stopped singing to be sure that I could concentrate on the guitar, but it didn´t help. I began to miss note, hit the wrong notes, lose the rhythm. I had to stop. I couldn´t continue. She was all over my mind. I couldn´t think about anything else but her. I began to cry. Just a couple of tears. I placed the guitar back in it´s holder, next to the amplifier and turned the amp off, and then it hit me. I actual miss her, and I do need her. It vent from from small tears to sobbing. I have never been so sad in my whole life. I hoped that there was no one who hear me. It would be the most embarrassing thing that the henchmen could be blackmailing me with.

I tried to get a hold on myself, so I could go back into my private quarters, but I could not stop thinking about her. It took me about half an hour to get somewhat a hold, but I ventured out of the surveillance room in a hope that I would not meet anyone in the corridors. I locked the door in case of someone would get the idea of steal my guitar. Last time someone tried, he ended in the only successful deathtrap. I walk down the corridor till, I reached my room. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was one of my several homes, but the most used. Drakken isn´t given me a lot of vacation time, but it doesn´t really matter to me. I walked over to my bed and took off my catsuit. I was thinking about going to bed, but I had to know if she still was at NGC or is back home or what. I forgot to check it at the surveillance room, but I took a look at my computer, that was just a smaller version of the one at the surveillance room. All of her tech that she had with her before is still at NGC. That lighted my heart up a bit. Tomorrow I will go to the NGC and try to steal another processor, just to see her, Kim Possible. I walked back to my bed. It was comfortable as usual. I was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: That took it´s time. I am happy that someone is willing to read this. I always thought that I was writing the worse fan-fic of the decade, but apparently someone have both favorite and follow this story. I admit, chapter 1 did not have a good formatting, but I had decided that it had a deadline, and it was also first time that I tried to upload a fan-fic, and didn´t see that it did not kept it´s formatting. I am not going to change it, at least not in the near future. I haven´t realized how hard work it is, when I have a tight schedule for my week. It was planned that I release a chapter every two weeks, but expect to be once a month. Another thing I want to do better is the quality of my fan-fic. Do you like it? What is bad? What is good? I can only change the quality if I know what is bad and/or wrong, so please. Send me a review or a PM. Thanks for reading.**

-SHEGO-


End file.
